Sima Shi
Sima Shi (onyomi: Shiba Shi) is Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua's eldest son who was named Commander of the Wei army shortly after his father's death. He personally led troops to attack Wu after Sun Quan's death and to quell the rebellions within Wei. Heeding his father's warnings regarding the negativity for their family, Sima Shi primarily sought to protect army morale and to preserve unity, even concealing the arduous pain he felt from a malignant tumor near his eye. His health drastically declined, cutting his command to a total of four years. His younger brother, Sima Zhao, succeeded him. Before Jin's introduction in the Dynasty Warriors series, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character since the fifth title. Fans voted him to twelfth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and thirtieth in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends popularity poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts him in forty-sixth. The character poll for overseas fans puts him in sixth place for the Jin division. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Sima Shi is first seen supporting his father's conflict against Shu at Wuzhang Plains, helping his father escape from Jiang Wei. He is mainly seen during Jin's story mode to assist his father's rise to power. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'état against Cao Shuang, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill to lower their guard. Soon after, he is ordered to lead the campaign against Jiang Wei's invasion. Sima Shi is triumphant over Jiang Wei, but Xiahou Ba's intervention prevents him from dealing the finishing blow. He continues to act as a close aide to his father until Sima Yi perishes. Excited at the chance to lead, Sima Shi immediately seeks to take advantage of the weakened Wu. He orders his brother and Zhuge Dan to invade Wu. However, the campaign ends in failure due to Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing Sima Shi to reinforce them at Hefei Castle. Though they are successful in repelling Wu, Sima Shi cannot condone the stain on their family's name. To avoid the accusation of favoritism, he holds Sima Zhao fully responsible for the loss at Dongxing. His actions spark renewed interest in the Sima family. He remains seated within Wei to fortify their territory and sends his subordinates to counter external threats to Wei. As the reputation of his family spreads, Wei retainers are divided on placing their loyalties to the throne or Sima Shi. Tensions rise and Cao Fang orders for Sima Shi's assassination. Suspicious of the rumors surrounding him, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji aid his plight. During the struggle, one assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at his left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi traces the source of the attack back to the emperor and has him deposed. His actions to replace Cao Fang with Cao Mao invites discontent from Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, whom raise an army at Shouchun. Sima Shi personally stops the rebellion, but he is mortally wounded by an arrow aimed at his injured eye. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi entrusts his brother with the right to lead on his deathbed and dies soon after. Sima Shi's two Legendary Battles has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Sima Shi shares his father's desire to rid the land of inept rulers by helping him overthrow Cao Shuang. With Wei under their control, Sima Yi entrusts his eldest son to prevent Wu's invasion of Hefei Castle. He sees through the flaws of their formation and commander, winning the battle without any assistance from his father. His victory over Wu causes them to remain on the defensive, giving the Sima faction enough time to conquer Shu first. Unlike in the main titles, he lives to see the fall of their enemies and congratulates his father for unifying China under one kingdom. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Sima Shi mainly reprises his role from the previous installment. During Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin's rebellion, his attention is caught by Wen Yang, who shows superb fighting skills. Impressed, Sima Shi expresses his desire to recruit the spearman into his troops. At Xuchang, he finds himself ambushed by Wen Qin’s army and is mortally wounded. After Sima Zhao drives off the rebels, Sima Shi collapses in his younger brother’s arms. He dies after entrusting everything to Sima Zhao. In the hypothetical route, Sima Shi’s life is saved due to the efforts of Zhuge Dan, Xiahou Ba, Guo Huai and Wen Yang. After having Wen Qin executed, he puts a mask over his wound as a symbol of his resolve. He then coordinates with his brother to defeat both Shu and Wu at the same time. At Chengdu, Sima Shi defeats Liu Shan, leading to the young emperor’s surrender. Upon hearing of Zhong Hui's rebellion at Luoyang, he decides to spare the treacherous official before returning to Chengdu. Later, he works together with Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba to drive off the combined forces of Shu and the Nanman tribe when they attempt to secure Liu Shan. At Chibi, it is revealed that he had not fully recovered from his wound from Xuchang. Nonetheless, Sima Shi takes command to defeat the remnants of Shu and Wu. After defeating Jiang Wei and convincing him to surrender, Sima Shi suddenly collapses. But to everyone's relief, he recovers and becomes the Emperor of Jin. In Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends, he first fights against Cao Shuang's uprising with his relatives. In another scenario, he plans to create a perfect meatbun with secret ingredients, and sends Sima Zhao, Deng Ai, Wang Yuanji, and Jia Chong out to collect the ingredients. He then battles the four when he attempts to hoard all the ingredients to himself. While celebrating however, a tiger steals Sima Shi's meat bun making him chase after the animal in a rage. The first half of Sima Shi's bond story in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed covers the few moments he has with his family. One particular event has him and a reluctant Sima Zhao join Zhang Chunhua's hunger strike in order to make Sima Yi apologize. As a reward for their piety, they are given a big helping of meat buns. During the second half of his tale, Sima Shi helps his brother cope with anxiety the night before they begin their coup against Cao Shuang. When Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin rebel, Sima Shi sees it as a golden opportunity to weed out more undesirables within Wei. In Dynasty Warriors 9, his role largely mirrors his previous roles, with him beginning in his father's service during Zhuge Liang's first set of Northern Campaigns. Despite prevailing, Jiang Wei deserts the Wei forces and Sima Yi becomes subject to the slander and jealousy of corrupt Wei officials. Sima Yi is later dismissed from his position, but Cao Rui secretly recalls the strategist in time to face his rival at the Wuzhang Plains. After this, Sima Shi accompanies his father to his campaigns against Gongsun Yuan, and helps Cao Shuang's foolhardy attack on Shu. Convinced that Wei would continue to implode should its inept officials remain, Sima Shi supports his father in eliminating Cao Shuang and Wang Ling, bringing central control to the Sima family. Once Wang Ling is dealt with, Sima Yi passes on his power to Sima Shi. Working off of Sun Quan's recent death, Sima Shi first sends Sima Zhao and Zhuge Dan to attack Wu, but both are repelled and forced back to Hefei Castle instead. Forced to take command, Sima Shi seizes his first victory since succeeding his father at Hefei Castle, earning him more glory. Not long after, Jiang Wei reignites Shu's northern campaigns in conjunction with Wu's attacks. Meeting his enemy at Mt. Tielong, Sima Shi rescues Sima Zhao from Jiang Wei's ambush, scolding his brother for accepting death so easily. In the process, he is wounded at the eye by one of Jiang Wei's archers. Thanks to his wound, Sima Shi decided to take a small break from his position, delegating work to his subordinates. Having a surprise meeting with Sima Zhao, the elder brother lectures his brother at how simply eliminating those close with the mediocre emperor will not be enough to build a proper land. Needing to create a land governed by them instead, Sima Shi only asks his brother for his full-hearted support in this task. After his ending, Sima Shi comes back from illness to fight Wen Qin and Guanqiu Jian at Shouchun. Sima Shi soon overexerts himself and suffers a relapse at the battle's end, and is forced to return back to Xuchang for recovery. He privately meets with Sima Zhao, Wang Yuanji and Jia Chong. Believing his true fate to simply create a path for his brother, Sima Shi urges Zhao to finally take charge and build a path to the new age they desire. Sima Shi dies shortly after. During Zhong Hui's personal DLC scenario, Sima Shi retains his role as his father's successor after Wang Ling's rebellion. Despite his ambitions, Zhong Hui sees Sima Shi as an equally capable threat to his path, and the general makes multiple attempts to increase his own private gains to try and equal Sima Shi. Ultimately, his preparations prove unnecessary as he and Guo Huai die shortly after the battle at Mt. Tielong. Warriors Orochi Sima Shi is first seen in Warriors Orochi 3 assisting his father in the past. Their objective is to defeat Da Ji at Tong Gate, though the elder brother becomes impressed by Sima Zhao's resolve and agrees to join the coalition in the future after his defeat. Learning of Lu Bu's original fall at Tong Gate, he leads forces in the past to prevent Nezha's rampage and rescue the once slain Diaochan. His strategy for the dancer's escape is to create a sturdy bridge of boats for her safe passage. With the bridge built in the past, his plan leads to Diaochan's allegiance in the changed future. Sima Shi stars in the downloadable scenario, "Stop Thief!" He works together with Masamune Date to find the one who took their meat buns. Ultimate has Sima Shi and Masamune aid Gracia in finding the whereabouts of her father. Their search leads them to Ueda Castle where Da Ji and Himiko have been hiding. Another scenario has Sima Shi reenact the battle at Tong Gate with Mitsunari and Xu Zhu, though this time they are able to prevail over the survivors from the future as well as the hostile mystics led by Susano'o. Sima Shi was traveling with Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji in the new world in 4 when they are rescued by the Oda forces. As a result, the trio join the Oda forces and end up fighting the Resistance on multiple occasions. When the trio ambush the Resistance forces to steal their Snake Bracelets, they meet the unexpected intervention of both Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua, who capture all of them. Like the others, he submits to his parents and joins the Resistance army. Sima Shi later joins the final confrontation against Nobunaga at Honnōji, before both the Oda and the Resistance merge to form the Coalition. As part of the Coalition, Sima Shi goes to Ōsaka Castle to try and rescue the captured Perseus during the three-way battle between them, the Olympian forces and the Demon Army. During one of the side stages, he and Sima Zhao are amongst those possessed by Kiyomori and forced to fight one another at Sekigahara. Like the rest, an irate Sima Shi attacks Kiyomori once he is revealed, and apologizes to his mother for his rude words while hypnotized. During one of the DLC scenarios, he and Takatora scour Odawara-Wan Castle after hearing a free giveaway of meat buns and manjūs. This is all, however, just one of Hisahide's pranks, and he enjoys seeing the two men battle equally confused officers. To everyone's surprise, Ares and Kiyomori arrive and begin attacking the Coalition forces. After the enemies are defeated, Hisahide is forced to actually give the foods in question to the others that saved him. Character Information Development Sima Shi was made to be a character who is considered imperative for the rise of the Sima name. His concept was made to reflect his dignity while still allowing him easy movement. While his design was fashioned to be calm and elegant, it's meant to conceal his burning ambition. Since he's a Warriors character, Sima Shi was additionally modeled to be purposely handsome and good looking. Personality In his playable appearance, Sima Shi is a man with magnificent intelligence who is skilled in both the military arts and various literary studies. Always pressing onwards to the future with a composed focus, he acts as the strategist and commander for his people. Compared to his younger brother, his aristocratic mannerisms and ruthless desire for efficiency closely matches his father's expectations, and contrasts his brother's image. While he analyzes his surroundings with frigid sentiments, Sima Shi is actually a compassionate man who truly considers the peace of his land and people. He also has a few quirks that are somewhat childish, such as his obsessiveness for his meat buns or inflating his speeches with overly poetic imagery. He also shares his father's maniacal laugh. Sima Shi is an obedient son to his father and his inseparable aide for his plots. He is a patronizing older brother for Sima Zhao, sparing him no sympathy or mercy as he punishes his sibling's errors. Though it may seem like he is pressuring his younger brother to change to honor their family's reputation, Sima Shi merely wants him to mature and realize his true potential as soon as possible. He often gets along with Wang Yuanji as the two often seek to discipline Zhao. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Jiang Wei and Motochika (who ironically has the same Japanese voice actor as Sima Shi). A friendly Xu Zhu also offers to replace his lost meat buns. The third game also gives him stand-offish relationship with Jiang Wei, where the two recognize their talents, yet refuse to get along with each other. In the fourth installment, he sympathizes with Nobuyuki Sanada's obligations as an older brother, and he enjoys having small talk with Mitsuhide Akechi regarding the differences between the members of their family. Voice Actors *Josh Grelle - Dynasty Warriors 7~8 (English-uncredited) *D. Padraic - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Kang Liu - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Hong Beom-gi - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kim Taeyeong - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Warriors 7~9, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Image Songs *''HEAVEN'S WILL'' *''Blade of Fate'' *''SOUL TO SOUL'' *''FROM YOU TO US'' - Dynasty Warriors, solo song Quotes :See also: Sima Shi/Quotes *"There's no escape for you!" *"Mwahaha! I shall reign supreme." *"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." *"You are a remarkable warrior. However, my special training will let me rise to even greater heights than you." :"I see. And you are telling me this... why?" :"Because you should be making better use of my talents!" :"Then you should have mentioned that earlier. Or is being obtuse part of that special training?" ::~~Zhong Hui and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I was a fool to think Wu was merely focusing on defense... They were simply waiting for an opportunity to strike." :"It matters not, for we are far superior to them. We will make them regret ever attempting to oppose us. Shi, I am entrusting you with command in this battle. I expect nothing but the best from the eldest son of the Sima family." :"Yes, Father. I will not disappoint you." ::~~Sima Shi and Sima Yi; Dynasty Warriors Next *"Thank you for letting me do the surveying today. If the opportunity comes up again, please think of me." :"Hm... Very well, I will ask you again next time. I wish Zhao was as motivated as you are." :"You mean Master Sima Zhao? I think he's doing well for himself..." :"You are probably right. As long as he doesn't lose sight of himself, I am content." ::~~Deng Ai and Sima Shi; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Xu Zhu, I heard that you like it as well! Was it its texture that attracted you too?" :"That? Texture? What do you mean? Ohh! Is it my favorite farming? The feeling of the earth!" :"Farming? No, that's not it. I'm talking about a fragrant brown mass, enveloped in a warm and soft skin." :"Enveloped in skin? A mass? I don't know what you mean. An animal?" :"You're a dense fellow. I'm talking about meat buns!" :"Meat buns! Then why didn't you just say that? I can eat as many meat buns as you can give me!" :"You don't make things easy! And you can eat as many as possible? Fool! Meat buns are about quality, not quantity!" ::~~Sima Shi and Xu Zhu; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"You won't fight your destiny? Even if its outcome is tragic?" :"It's not a matter of fighting it or not. Destiny is something you cannot change." :"So you can accept a tragic outcome? Fine. Then I'll fight your destiny for you!" ::~~Motochika and Sima Shi; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Nobuyuki. Have you seen my brother Zhao?" :"No, I'm afraid I have not. Hehe..." :"...What's so funny?" :"I'm sorry, I was just remembering that I used to spend a lot of my time looking for my brother Yukimura." :"I suppose that's just one of the tasks of an elder brother in any world." :"Do you have an idea of where Master Sima Zhao may be?" :"Yes. Just as I suspect you often knew where Yukimura was." :"When you spend so much time with someone, you tend to know the places they like to go. Yukimura was always surprised when I found him, though." :"Hah... Perhaps I'll go and surprise my brother by rousing him from his nap. Farewell, Nobuyuki." ::~~Sima Shi and Nobuyuki; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay :See also: Sima Shi/Movesets Dynasty Warriors 9 Sima Shi is affiliated with the lightning sword in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (R1 + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): Swings sword upward to the right in a turn, before prepping up to advance forward with a series of criss-crossing wrist-flick swings. Aftewards, Sima Shi finishes with his original Alternate Musou Attack, only it does not count as a grab and now acts as an area-of-effect launcher. :Aerial Musou ( + ): Same as before, only it carries ice element on each of its blows. Weapons :See also: Sima Shi/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Shi still uses the lightning sword as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Born as the eldest son of Sima Yi and his wife Lady Zhang Chunhua, Sima Shi was known for his intellect and good behavior even as a child, which made him close friends with both Xiahou Xuan and He Yan during his early years; Xiahou Xuan in particular became Sima Shi's brother-in-law when he and Xiahou Hui married. Due to his father's influence within the Wei administration, he was able to rise up in rank at a quick pace, while his friendships with both the aforementioned men grew apart due to their careers and personal issues. It was during the time Sima Shi was assisting his father directly, that it was noted that Sima Shi was the only person that Sima Yi ever trusted with his plans, due to faith in his great skills during his youth and his loyalty. By late 248, Sima Shi assisted his father's coup d'état against Cao Shuang by secretly gathering 3,000 men loyal to him and dispatching them to initiate the coup in 249. For his efforts, he was given the title "Marquess of Changpingxiang". He continued to assist his father in other tasks until the latter's death in 251. Without any significant threats opposing him, he took over Sima Yi's responsibilities as clan leader and regent. This eventually to the death of He Yan, one of two of his childhood friends as aforementioned. When Sun Quan passed away in 252, Sima Shi immediately saw fit to attack the kingdom of Wu and gain a foothold in their territory. His major victory against Zhuge Ke during the campaign further solidified his reputation while causing his opponent's standing to plummet. As Sima Shi gained more power and prestige, many officials including Emperor Cao Fang grew wary of his authority, but at the same time Sima Shi was responsible in regards his duties and loyalty in the court. The officials then had their suspicions warped into fear when ministers Li Feng, Xiahou Xuan, and Zhang Qi were accused of treason and executed along with their families (though Xiahou Hui passed away long before); Xiahou Xuan in particular despite him being Sima Shi's second childhood friend to meet his end was recorded to have faced his death with no regrets or fear. These turn of events culminated in a plan that might have killed both Sima Shi and his brother if it wasn't for Cao Fang's hesitation. After Cao Fang had been stripped of his position, the role of emperor was now given to Cao Mao at the behest of Empress Dowager Guo who sought to mitigate Sima Shi's influence, even though Sima Shi upon Cao Mao being enlisted was still in control; historians have noted that both Sima Shi and Guo had something to gain from Cao Fang being deposed, though it was still noted that Cao Fang had brought it upon himself due to his lack of involvement and his poor attitude. However, Sima Shi soon had his eye suffer from a possible tumor, requiring surgery and rest. Though in 255, the generals Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin started the second rebellion Shouchun in a bid to stem the Sima clan's usurping of power. Many urged Sima Shi to have more rest due to his condition and to have Sima Fu take his place, but Wang Su, Fu Jia and Zhong Hui insisted that Sima Shi himself should take the lead in order to inspire the soldiers more; and so he did, with his brother Sima Zhao overseeing the affairs in Luoyang in Sima Shi's absence. Although Sima Shi quelled the insurrection with ease and no casualties on his side, the stress of the campaign had caused him even more ill due to still recovering from the surgery. Sima Shi was immediately escorted back to Xuchang, his base of operations at the time, while the cleanup operations were monitored by Jia Chong. Sima Zhao soon visited him, though Sima Shi eventually passed away just after giving his command to his brother. After his death at Xuchang, Sima Zhao with Fu Jia's assistance (before he too passed away as well) succeeded Sima Shi as head of the family clan. In regards to his martial status, Sima Shi was known to have three different wives. He did get greatly along with Xiahou Hui, his first wife who was as aforementioned Xiahou Xuan's sister, though she passed away on him at age 23 in 234; both detractors and her Jinshu biography stating that he poisoned her due to Xiahou Hui not approving of his family's plans to seize power, though some also believed that it was a mere common false accusation. He later then remarried a certain Lady Wu who was the daughter of Wu Zhi (a friend of Cao Pi), though he later divorced her. Eventually, Sima Shi stuck to Yang Huiyu, the sister of Yang Hu who he also got along with as well as his first wife. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters